


Background Image

by John_Bender



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Bender/pseuds/John_Bender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>´...this little gesture tells you all you need to know. He’s hurting for you.`</p>
            </blockquote>





	Background Image

**Author's Note:**

> *Just a few lines, inspired by seconds 1:27 - 1:29 from the season 3 trailer. 
> 
> Also, I don't have a regular Beta, so if you find language stuff that needs correcting, please point it out.

***

There’s no good reason why this particular image should affect you. 

You have seen him hurt before. Tied up, defeated, humiliated, heartbroken, bleeding, nigh onto death. And yes, each of those images affected you as well, as does every exceptional image. 

Only this one isn’t exceptional. It isn’t a great painting of martyrdom, or self-sacrifice, or a hero in pain. 

It’s a sketch of an ordinary man in ordinary pain. Drawn, quite literally, in the blink of an eye. 

What makes the image exceptional after all is that Riario isn’t even aware he’s looking down on the ring you just kissed. Let alone of the fact that this little gesture tells you all you need to know. 

He’s hurting for you.

There’s no good reason why this particular image shouldn’t affect you.


End file.
